New Year's Flash Fiction Challenge Submission
by dwparsnip
Summary: A response to ladygris' New Year's Challenge. Rodney makes a resolution and tries to stick to it, despite Sheppard's best efforts to break him.
1. The Resolution

A response to lg's New Year's Challenge.

Don't own SGA. MGM does.

Unbeta'ed. Happy New Year.

437 words.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" yelled Dr. Rodney McKay in a voice so loud that reverberations could be felt all way along the city's superstructure. "I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT!"

In the main lab, the domain of Atlantis' preeminent super genius, scientists who could have been considered geniuses in their own right had their boss not been Rodney McKay cowered at their desks, workstations and underneath whatever cover they could find. They had all seen this horror movie before at least once- and most had seen it multiple times- and never did it end well. They knew without any doubt that a profanity laden tirade of epic proportions was forthcoming and nothing could stop it, not even a sincere and expedient apology from the unfortunate soul who had so innocently and accidentally ruined McKay's latest miracle gadget.

The only one of them that didn't seem anxious and frightened out of his or her wits was Zelenka, who stood off to the right side of the room casually leaning against the wall and watching McKay who was pacing back and forth as though each step was helping him to build up enough momentum to let loose upon them.

Suddenly McKay stopped and faced them, sending a ripple of shivers throughout the room like a tidal wave.

"I can't believe it," repeated McKay as he crossed his arms over his chest and with a pronounced and all too familiar scowl upon his face. "I have said many times to you… darlings… that you can't just do whatever the blazes you like whenever the blazes you like. I don't give a… a… hoot, I don't give a hoot whether or not you mean to do sh… that is, stuff… that ends up fu- I mean- ruining other people's work. The risk is gone if you simply ask me or Zelenka if it's okay to do what you want. Is that so daaaaaa-rn hard to comprehend?"

McKay stood there for a second longer, seemingly sweeping the entire lab with his piercing blue eyes and then suddenly turned around and stormed out of the room.

In the lab, there was complete silence.

The entire scientific staff, from those unfortunate enough to be seated up front to those happily hidden in the back, turned en masse to Zelenka and fixed him with questioning looks of one kind or another.

Zelenka pushed himself from the wall and shrugged his shoulders. "Dr. Keller forced him to make one New Year's resolution," the Czech explained with uncontained glee. "He picked trying to go the year without swearing." Radek shrugged again. "He did remarkably well, don't you think?"


	2. Cod What?

500 words.

MGM owns SGA.

The 'Cod, ham, cheese 'n rice' is substituted in my neck of the woods, and elsewhere, for a string of cursing- 'G-d, D-m, Je-s Ch-t'. Never had enough cap space in the chapter to explain it.

* * *

"Hey there you two," greeted Sheppard as he approached Teyla and Ronon. The two Pegasus natives had been chatting with some of the locals, and by 'the two of them' he meant Teyla with Ronon looking like he was trying not to die of boredom.

"John," replied Teyla as she smiled. "The people here are very friendly."

"No kidding," said Sheppard. "And speaking of friendly," he said without the least hint of sarcasm, "have either of you heard from McKay?"

"Not since he checked in twenty minutes ago," supplied Ronon who suddenly looked **very** bored. "Said he'd be ready in ten minutes."

Sheppard didn't know what came over him- and later he would blame it on thinking that he had to do something to liven things up a little- but the urge to needle McKay became overwhelming.

"Sheppard to McKay," said the Colonel after tapping his comm.

'Are we ready to go home yet?' came McKay's response.

After giving Teyla and Ronon a play along gesture Sheppard said, "Sorry, Rodney, but it looks like we're going to be staying the night."

Teyla gave him a look that looked disturbingly like the disapproving ones his mother used to give him way back when. Ronon still looked bored.

'What!' yelled Rodney at a volume that made Sheppard flinch. 'That's just great. Don't you know…'

The whole New Year's resolution thing was funny as hell, with Rodney swearing off swearing, so to speak, and Sheppard had made it his mission to get Rodney to break it. And he thought he had just the thing to do it.

"Well, I'm sorry Rodney, but the elder has even asked us to stay the week to celebrate the harvest and our new friendship."

There was silence on the comm. for a moment and then Rodney's voice filtered through…

* * *

"Hello everyone," said Woolsey as Team Sheppard appeared from the event horizon. "I assume that… every… thing…" He turned to Teyla and Ronon after Sheppard and McKay- both looking thoroughly pissed off with each other- simply breezed past him and exited the gate room through different doors. "Did I miss something?"

Ronon shrugged as Teyla said, "I believe so." After a moment Teyla said, "I believe Colonel Sheppard tried to get Rodney to swear by telling him we would be staying in the village for a week."

"I see," said Woolsey, well aware of McKay's resolution. "So Dr. McKay broke his resolution and that's why he's angry."

"No," replied Ronon. "He's just mad at Sheppard because he lied to try to get him to swear."

Woolsey thought for a second. "So why is Colonel Sheppard upset?"

Teyla glanced at Ronon. "I believe it was something Rodney said."

"And what was that?" asked Woolsey.

"I believe," said Teyla slowly, "that Rodney said 'Cod, ham, cheese and rice'."

Woolsey smiled and shook his head in disbelief. When he noticed Teyla and Ronon regarding him questioningly he nodded and motioned toward the exit. "I'll explain it to you as we go."


	3. The Buns Have It

500 words. Still don't own SGA, MGM does. Thanks for the reviews. I haven't had the time to respond to them all, and then I forgot which ones I did respond to and, well, it's a mess. So thanks to everyone.

* * *

John plopped down into the chair next to Ronon with a resounding thud, then leaned back in the chair, closed his eyes and sighed.

Teyla cast an amused glance at Ronon before shifting her gaze back to John and asking, "Is there something wrong, John?"

Sheppard opened his eyes and said, "This has got to stop." At Teyla and Ronon's confused looks he said, "McKay's driving me nuts! He's always dancing around swearing and coming up with the damnedest things to say. 'Cod, ham, cheese and rice'. Who says that anyway? Why can't he just say God da…"

"Perhaps," Teyla interjected forcefully enough to cut off her friend's rant lest half the people in the Mess get an earful, "we should support Rodney." Sheppard gave her an incredulous look and she smirked. "You have often chided Rodney for the use of his," she thought for a split second to recall the name John had put on it, "colorful language. Especially in the presence of females and children."

John felt a pang of embarrassment. He had indeed told Rodney on more than one occasion to watch his mouth around the kids and the ladies, and around Pegasus natives in general. It was always a speed bump that he'd be responsible for smoothing over whenever McKay starting spewing obscenities about this and that. It would certainly be easier for him if McKay would tame his language a little.

"You're right," he told Teyla. She quirked her eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "You're right. Life has been easier since he stopped cursing, and it's good for him and Jennifer, and it will be good if any little McKay's happen to come along."

Teyla smiled and Ronon grinned.

"I agree," said Teyla with a slight nod. She caught a glimpse of a figure moving behind John and her smile widened. "Hello, Rodney."

John turned and found his friend behind him with a tray in his hands nearly overflowing with food. In fact, a bun was teetering dangerously close to the edge of the tray. "Careful, Rodney," he said as the scientist began to sit down. "That bun looks like it wants to take the plunge."

He'd only just had the words out of his mouth when the bun, right on cue, fell from the tray and onto the floor.

Everyone at the table turned their eyes to Rodney, who'd stilled in a half sitting and half standing position, and waited.

A growl, slight and muted started in Rodney's throat and grew in volume until he said, "Fumbling fiddlesticks!" Without saying another word he placed his tray on the table, reached down to pick up the bun and then headed back to the counter, tossing the soiled bun in the garbage can as he passed by it.

Sheppard turned to look at his friends and repeated, "'Fumbling fiddlesticks'?" He reached over and snatched a few fries from McKay's plate and said before he popped them in his mouth, "Yeah, this definitely has to stop."


	4. As Bad as He Is

Don't know why I wrote this one. 499 words. MGM still owns it.

* * *

Jennifer Keller considered herself to be a patient woman. She had to be in her profession, whether she was dealing with uncooperative patients or waiting for important test results.

Her patience had served her well in the past and it was certainly doing a yeoman's service right now.

She kept her gaze on John, her head moving from left to right following his progress as he paced back and forth in front of her desk. He'd been explaining for nearly fifteen minutes how Rodney's New Year's resolution to give up swearing- she smiled inwardly as Rodney never did resolve to give up swearing altogether as was the common misconception- was affecting Rodney's job performance and the team dynamic.

It was baloney and she knew it. The rumor mill had been running rampant how John had been trying to get Rodney to buckle, even going so far as telling her love that the team would be staying a week on another planet.

And it was that little tidbit of memory that inspired her to get a little payback on Rodney's behalf.

"Colonel Sheppard," she said tightly, addressing him by his rank to let him know that what she was about to say was as the CMO. When he stopped and looked at her she said, "There have been no complaints that I know of about Dr. McKay's attitude, job performance or mental state since January first." She allowed herself a small smile of pride as she added, "In fact there have been many comments to the contrary."

Jennifer let John stew about for a moment and then let her smile widen. "John," she said warmly, dropping his rank and addressing him as a friend. "What's the problem? He's making a solid effort to make himself and those around him better by not using as much profanity as he used to, which we can both agree could get out of hand on occasion." She forced complete innocence into her voice and onto her face as she added, "The only time he's used profanity lately is when we're alone in our quarters and we're making lo…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Doc," said Sheppard hurriedly and with a step backwards as though he wouldn't be able to hear her with the extra foot or two of distance. "I really don't need that image in my head. As a…" He nodded as he saw Jennifer's lips quiver and said, "Very funny, Doc."

Jennifer let out the laugh she'd been holding at bay and then grinned. "Sorry, John," she said, though her voice betrayed the fact that she wasn't the least bit sorry, "but I couldn't help myself."

John gave Jennifer a good natured glare and headed for the door, hesitating long enough before leaving to say, "You're getting as bad as he is."

Jennifer smiled and leaned back in her chair, taking much pleasure in the fact that John had just given her what she considered to be a very good compliment indeed.


	5. Disney Had it Right

500 Words. "Zatraceně" is Czech for "damn" according to multiple online translators. If that's incorrect, please let me know. Dr. Sigfridsson is a character from my 'Hockey in Pegasus' story, which I will add to someday.

MGM still owns SGA.

* * *

"Yes. But see here," Radek said as he pointed to the green luminescent grid on the proffered tablet, "if you cross connect these two lines the unit will function perfectly."

"Of course," replied Dr. Helga Sigfridsson in her delectable Swedish accent. "I should have seen that. Thank you, Radek."

"It's nothing," the Czech replied dreamily. He cleared his throat and tried to tear his gaze from the crystal blue eyes of his colleague. "It's what I'm here for."

"Hey, Radek," said Sheppard as he approached the two scientists. John stopped before them and gave Sigfridsson a polite nod before saying in the way of a greeting, "Dr. Sigfridsson."

"Colonel Sheppard," the Swede replied with an equally polite nod before returning her attention back to Radek. She gave him a wry smile. "Then it's okay with you if I try this?"

Radek nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! It will be a tremendous upgrade in our ability to conserve power."

Radek smiled at Sigfridsson and then reluctantly turned to his right to look at Sheppard. Instantly deciding the view was much better to his left where Sigfridsson was still standing, Radek turned back to her but addressed Sheppard. "Is there something I can do for you, Colonel?"

"Yes, Radek," replied Sheppard, who then tapped on the Czech's shoulder to get his attention. When the scientist turned back towards him John said, "Yes there is. You can tell me where Rodney is."

"He is back there," Radek replied with a jerk of his thumb over his shoulder towards a room behind him. Sheppard headed for the room after saying thanks and Radek turned back to Sigfridsson and said, "If there is anything else you need help with, please feel free to ask me."

"Radek?" said Sigfridsson in a concerned voice.

"Yes?"

"Isn't Dr. McKay running the static tests on the metallurgical samples from 392 in that lab?"

Radek's eyes bulged open as he yelled, "Zatraceně!" He started running after Sheppard while calling out to him to wait but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a very familiar voice yell a very unfamiliar phrase. And while the phrase was foreign to Radek, the tone and volume with which it was said was very clear indeed.

"Jiminy Cricket!" yelled Rodney with a force that was impressive. A moment later the steaming Canadian stormed out and swept the lab with his eyes. "Who in the name of great Caesar's ghost told Sheppard I was in there but didn't tell him I was performing a very delicate experiment?"

Without waiting for a response he whirled around and pointed a finger at Sheppard. "Get your… unruly hair and whatever is attached to it out of my lab. And you!" he said as he pointed to Radek, "Stop fawning over the blond and make sure no one interrupts me!"

Rodney charged back into the lab and shut the door. Radek looked to Sheppard and Sheppard looked to Radek and with eerie precision they asked each other, "Jiminy Cricket?"


	6. It's Always the Quiet Ones

MGM owns SGA.

There is one swear word in here, so I won't be offended if anyone chooses not to read it. ;)

Not beta'ed. 498 words I think.

* * *

_The Ides of March,_ thought Sheppard with an inward chuckle as he approached the Mess. It was a somewhat appropriate date for him to try the mother of all tricks to get Rodney to end his New Year's resolution. Oh Keller had said that Rodney hadn't actually resolved to give up swearing completely, but he might just as well have.

And it had annoyed him to no end.

At any rate, it was infinitely funny to Sheppard in a morbid sort of way that today of all days he would use betrayal of epic proportions to break Rodney, though unlike Brutus and his cabal of Senators he wasn't going to kill anyone.

He just hoped he wouldn't be on the receiving end of some pointy daggers.

He strolled into the Mess and was happy to see it busy but not bustling with activity. It was perfect. And speaking of perfect…

He strolled up to the table that Ronon and Teyla were sitting at and leaned down to whisper to them. "Hey there you two," he said as he glanced up to the line where Rodney and Jennifer were picking up their breakfast. He looked to Ronon. "Listen, can you be on standby in case McKay goes a little nuts?"

"John," said Teyla, her voice concerned and warning at the same time. "What are you doing?"

John gave her hand a reassuring pat, sent Ronon a wink and turned around just as Rodney and Jennifer walked up to the table.

"Let me take that for you, Doc," he drawled as he took her tray and placed it on the table. He turned back toward Jennifer and gave her his most charming smile, gleefully aware of the small thundercloud that was forming over McKay's head. "You're looking particularly beautiful this morning, Doc," he said with great appreciation. "Have you done something with your hair?" It was cliché as hell, he knew, and it had been a stroke of particularly good luck that for the first time in a long time she'd worn her hair in a half ponytail.

Jennifer eyed him suspiciously as she said, "Not… really."

"Wow, you just look …"

Without warning he reached over and took her face in his hands, then quickly leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on her lips. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find them soft, even if they were stiff with surprise, revulsion and anger.

After four seconds John released Jennifer and took a step back. He looked to McKay and was delighted to see his friend's face beet red and the tray in his hands shaking with anger.

_Here it comes!_ thought John excitedly.

"You rat bastard…!"

John's eyes opened wide as the profanity laced- nay laden- tirade continued. After nearly three minutes it ended and John said disapprovingly, "Wow. I never knew you had such a potty mouth, Doc."

Jennifer grinned a little sheepishly and glanced at Rodney before saying, "I learned from the best, I guess."


	7. Careful What You Wish For

MGM owns SGA, not moi.

Thanks to theicemenace who gave me the inspiration for this. ;)

499 words according to Word, which cheats but oh well.

* * *

Jennifer sat at her desk trying to catch up on the paperwork that had somehow managed to amass without her noticing. One minute she was totally caught up. The next minute, Woolsey was calling her asking for something and she'd realize that she was swamped again.

_I'm a doctor,_ she thought with some deep aggravation. _Not a bureaucrat. What I wouldn't give for a little excite…_

She stopped the thought and mentally chided herself for daring to tempt fate and wish for something to happen. That lesson had been hard learned by everyone in the city.

'Control Room to Dr. Keller. Medical emergency!'

Jennifer's heart fell into her stomach at the summons in her ear. She jumped up and moved quickly to her door. "What is it, Chuck?" she asked, her calm voice expertly hiding the dread she was feeling. There was only one team off world- Sheppard's team.

'It's Dr. McKay,' replied Chuck immediately. 'He apparently ingested some sort of citrus …'

Jennifer didn't need to hear any more and she began barking orders at her staff…

Twelve hours later she was bone tired.

They were all tired.

The team had gone through the gate on a 'routine mission' and had ended up running back through the gate an hour later. At least Sheppard, Teyla and Ronon had been running. Rodney had been doing his best impression of a sack of potatoes being carried over Ronon's right shoulder.

They had been given a celebratory drink, one ingredient of which was a local fruit akin to Earth's lemon. Rodney had realized it right away, but his body reacted to it with instant pain. It had been Teyla who'd found his Epipen in his vest and administered it to him, but the affects didn't lessen as quickly as they should have, hence their hasty return lest Rodney go into Anaphylactic shock.

Anaphylactic shock. Two scary words for someone who had a severe and life threatening allergy to citrus. They were even scarier to a doctor who happened to know and understand exactly what could happen to the man she loved if he ingested what he's allergic to.

She sighed and rubbed Rodney's hand. He still looked pale, even though she knew he would be okay. Guaranteed his throat would be hurting, but he would live.

She could still sense the presence of his team- their family- around her, supporting her and Rodney as only family could.

"What… happened?"

Jennifer looked up at the source of the hoarse voice and smiled when she saw his bright blue eyes looking at her. "Hey there. You went into anaphylactic shock."

Rodney softly said something that made her laugh, and Sheppard leaned in to ask what he'd said.

Jennifer, her eyes glistening with unshed tears replied, "He said, 'Foxtrot-Uniform-Charlie-Kilo'."

Jennifer looked back and forth between Rodney and John and laughed again, for she had no idea what was funnier- the look of profound irritation on John's face or the devilishly smug look on Rodney's.


	8. Gotchya

MGM owns SGA. Not me.

This stems from something DaletheChu said in a review. I hope you don't me using it as inspiration. :)

500 words.

* * *

_April Fool's Day,_ thought John as he ambled into the Control Room. _The perfect day to get McKay._

It was 0650, and as he'd hoped the morning shift of gate techs was already manning their stations. Chuck and Amelia were at their customary places as were the three more junior techs, including Isabella Morales, a shapely, raven haired, Spanish beauty that had been batting her eyelashes at him for three months.

John hesitated. He really hated the thought of using any attraction Isabella might have for him in an inappropriate manner, but these were very drastic times.

He **had** to get Rodney.

He steeled himself for the task at hand and walked over to Morales' station. When she looked up she smiled a brilliant white smile that Sheppard found breathtaking.

"Good morning, Isabella," John said as he leaned against her station.

"Good morning, Colonel," she replied, her accent mixing beautifully with her medium tone voice. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes there is," he replied with a smile. "I need you to tap into Dr. McKay's comm. for me and announce that we're about to be attacked by a Wraith hive ship."

Isabella shook her head. "I'm sorry, Colonel, but I can't do that!" Her eyes widened and she glanced at Woolsey's office. "I would get…"

"Into no trouble," promised Sheppard. "After all, I am the military commander of Atlantis." At her dubious look he reached over, covered her hand with his and added a sincere, "I promise."

A blush spread upon her cheeks as she gently and reluctantly shook her hand from his grasp. She reached over to her board, casting a glance at Amelia and Chuck before opening the comm. "Control Room to…"

"Colonel!"

Sheppard straightened up so quickly that his back hurt. "What?"

Chuck looked up from his screen, his face grim and his body nearly vibrating with tension. "Sir! A rogue Asgard ship just entered the solar system!" He glanced at his screen and then looked back to Sheppard. "ETA is eight minutes!"

Sheppard immediately started running to the exit. "Get everyone up! I'm heading to the Chair Room!" He was out the door and flying down the hall before he could hear Chuck's response.

He entered the transporter and exited a moment later near the Chair Room. He ran as fast as he could into the room and sat in the Chair. He was about to sit back when he heard a loud click.

He looked up and did a double take. Woolsey, Teyla, Ronon, Keller and Rodney were standing there smiling at him. What really told Sheppard that he'd been royally had though, was the stopwatch Rodney was holding in his right hand.

"One minute, twelve seconds," said Rodney with an impressed nod. "Not too bad." Rodney raised an eyebrow and said, "April Fool's."

Sheppard, pissed beyond pissed, said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," said Rodney with a grin. "I think you mean yuck fou."


	9. Flared!

500 Words. It's not spelled out, but there's implied swearing ahead, if that makes sense.

* * *

John and Woolsey stood side by side at Chuck's console as the static filled transmission came over the speakers.

'Do… hear… lantis…Rod… ay… lling Atlan…'

Woolsey leaned in over Chuck's shoulder as the gate tech furiously typed at his keyboard. "Is there anything you can do to clear that up?"

Chuck didn't even spare Woolsey a glance. "It's not looking good, sir. The problem is at their end." Chuck stopped typing, glared angrily at his board and renewed his work with increased fervor.

John leaned in over Chuck's other shoulder and spoke loudly into the mic. "How are you guys holding up, Rodney?"

'How the he… you thin… we… ing…you…'

John glanced at Woolsey over the top of Chuck's head and received a knowing look from him.

'The go… amn… olar flar… last… other …few fuc… min…'

The right side of John's mouth edged upward into a smirk. Despite the seriousness of the situation- the situation being Rodney, Zelenka, Ronon, Teyla and Lorne's team being stuck on a planet whose sun was experiencing dangerous solar activity- John knew Rodney was swearing like a sailor and surrounded by reliable witnesses.

He had him.

John moved to the balcony and leaned over far enough to check on Jennifer who was waiting with her team in case any of their friends needed help.

'That's… close… gate so… can dial… See you soo… hope.'

"Good luck, Doctor," said Woolsey before motioning to Banks to close the gate.

A moment later the gate fell dormant. John glanced once again to Jennifer who looked ready to pounce as the gate started coming to life again. He watched the event horizon explode from the gate and stabilize and felt immense relief as Rodney and the others emerged from the silver puddle.

John headed for the stairs, taking two at a time on the way down. By the time he'd reached his friends Jennifer and her team were already checking them out.

"Everyone okay?" asked Sheppard as he looked at the group.

"We're fine," answered Rodney. "Just a little overcooked and in serious need of showers."

Sheppard nearly laughed at the way Rodney's eyes darted to Jennifer and the way the younger woman suddenly found her stethoscope very interesting. John filed that tidbit away for later teasing and said, "You swore."

"I did not."

Sheppard blinked. It was a bold faced lie and he knew it, but Rodney had sounded so… adamant. "You did."

"He didn't," announced Ronon before stalking off towards the exit.

"But…" tried John, only to be interrupted by Teyla.

"Rodney did not say anything I would not want Torren to hear, John," she said before she also moved towards the exit.

With the exception of Lorne, the remaining returnees walked away from John leaving them alone in the middle of the gate room.

"He saved our asses, sir," explained Lorne. "We never heard a thing."

As Lorne walked away Sheppard took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, saying as he did, "Shit."


	10. Bring on the Blue

500 words.

* * *

One of the more interesting perks that came with being on a top-secret, international exploratory base was definitely the entertainment. More often than not Atlantis received copies of movies that hadn't even hit the theaters yet. The newest Transformers movie had been viewed by the population of Atlantis long before anyone outside of studio executives had gotten to see it. The same held true for Green Lantern and the second installment of the last Harry Potter movie.

And Rodney had seen most of them, and always in the company of Jennifer. The movies were, after all, the most obvious option in regards to dating activities on Atlantis.

And as he'd expected he'd hated most of them, though to his immense surprise he'd managed to like a few. Not that any of that mattered. All that mattered was that he got to spend time with the beautiful woman currently cuddled into his right side.

He slowly turned to look at her and smirked when he found her eyes wide and focused on the big screen at the front of the Rec Room. She'd been looking forward to seeing this one, and her excitement had been infectious among her staff, even if it didn't quite get to him. In fact as his eyes panned about the room he noticed most of the people watching were from the Infirmary.

Among the few exceptions was one very notable one: Sheppard. He was sitting on the other side of the room, his left arm wrapped snugly around the shoulders of Amanda Cole whose attention was also riveted to the screen.

Suddenly the Colonel, as if so in tune with his surroundings that he knew he was being observed, started looking around, coming to a stop when his eyes found Rodney's.

Before anything else happened the power flickered causing everyone to look up at the lights and then murmur to each other in concern and curiosity. Rodney grimaced when the nails of Jennifer's right hand dug into the top of his right thigh.

"What the hell is going on, McKay?" called John from across the room.

Rodney was about to ask the Colonel if he'd even noticed that they'd been in the same room for the last hour, but the temptation was lost in a tidal wave of concern when he glanced at Jennifer to find her looking at him.

"It's nothing," he quietly assured her when he saw the anxiety in her eyes.

The lights dulled and then flickered again causing the murmuring and the strength of Jennifer's grip to increase. As suddenly as it had started, the lights became bright and steady again.

"There," said Rodney triumphantly. "No problem."

He'd just turned back towards the screen when all power completely died, plunging the Rec Room into complete darkness.

Rodney sighed and loudly exclaimed, "Oh give me a smurfin' break!"

The only thing to be heard before deafening laughter broke out in the dark room was something that sounded suspiciously like a grown Colonel crying.


End file.
